<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Translation by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397293">Lost in Translation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HEY! Pause a minute., M/M, This is a real doozy of a a prompt, and you should know I didn’t play it straight before you read either the prompt or the fill.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HEY! Pause a minute. This is a real doozy of a a prompt, and you should know I didn’t play it straight before you read either the prompt or the fill.</p><p>Original Prompt: "Okay, so here goes.</p><p>Bunnymund is always a dominant partner- a proud warrior, triumphing. Jack, proud as well, copes as best he can- But what if Aster goes too far one time? What if, in a moment of passion under the moonlight he really starts to hurt Jack?</p><p>And (that perv) Manny, always watching his Guardians, decides the proud rabbit needs a bout of humbling?</p><p>What if, still in the throes of sexual fury, Bunny is stricken with a growing weakness- and begins to shrink- not just shrink, but lose muscle and age? The elder Guardian is gradually brought down to a skinny teenager, like Jack, only increasing his lusty need...[cut for length]"</p><p>First of all. There is no noncon based on Jack and Bunny’s understanding of what’s going on. It’s also not explicit, so no bonuses *shrugs for 8 years*.</p><p>Manny does not understand sex, or people, and Jack and Bunny really should have picked somewhere that wasn’t outdoors to get it on. Look for a post with me being ???? about various aspects of this prompt later depending on motivation and wine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JackRabbit Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in Translation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/6/2015.</p><p>Here's the rest of the prompt: "quickening his hammering away with all his might. But all his might might become less-so more and more.</p><p>He grows younger still, younger than Jack- and now he’s the one who’s weaker, struggling to fit and keep up his thrusts, though more desperate than ever to do so. A scrawny little prepubescent bunny, scrambling for his first mate.</p><p>What if Jack takes control, dominating the smaller randy little rabbit. Who is just so horny at first, he doesn’t even care? But then, the regression continues further and Bunny’s arousal is abruptly silenced as he dwindles too young for his body to have such feelings.</p><p>But Jack doesn’t stop. Even as Bunny whimpers and whines- And now the roles are reversed.</p><p>Where it goes from there– I’ll leave up to you.</p><p>—</p><p>tl;dr: Bunny hurts Jack going to fast during sex- MiM makes Bunny grow younger and younger as sex continues, and Jack takes control</p><p>(+ For stretching, first of Jack, then of Bunny &gt;:3)<br/>(++ If it’s Jack’s first time, and Bunny decides to “deflower him” as half-revenge for all his pranks)<br/>(++++ If Bunny’s moans get higher and his voice cracks as he gets younger)<br/>(++++++++ If Bunny’s armor, (not disrobed for some reason) becomes too large on him and falls off, giving even more an impression of Bunnymund become defenseless)<br/>(ALL THE +’s If Bunny gets shrunk all the way down to the wee baby bunny we saw in the movie by the time Jack finishes)</p><p>(Extra points for Bunny ruminating on his humiliation and the harsh lesson learned, ass aching under the moonlight)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harder, Bunny!” Jack gasps, his hands digging into the grass. “I can take it!”<br/><br/>“You sure?” Bunny asks. “Not that I wouldn’t love to, but remember you’re asking a spirit of springtime shaped like a rabbit.”<br/><br/>Jack makes a weird sound that Bunny guesses is what comes out when you try to moan and giggle at the same time. “What the hell,” Jack says, “we’re immortal, right? If you’re having fun—and you are, I can—oh!—I can tell—I can handle just about anything.”<br/><br/>“That a challenge?” Bunny’s voice is low.<br/><br/>“Oh, yeah,” Jack says, with a grin and an arch of his back.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“Come on, Bunny, if I wanted you to stop, I’d say stop, I was just surprised—”<br/><br/>Bunny curses. “I believe you, and I’d keep going if I could but—” his voice cracks and he curses again. “All your carrying on must have sounded pretty bad. To outside parties, that is.”<br/><br/>“What are you talking about…” Jack trails off in bewilderment as he turns to find Bunny not even as tall as him. He doesn’t have much of a ruff any more, and he looks a lot skinnier, too. Younger. “What. And what again.”<br/><br/>Bunny grimaces and moves back from Jack in embarrassment. “We should have gone to the Warren. But nooo, it had to be neutral ground! We should have gone to the <em>Pole!</em> We should have gone to the Tooth Palace! Dreamland! Anywhere that wasn’t just outside where he…Well, fuck! Good thing we’re immortal now! Otherwise I’d be ready to die from embarrassment right now.”<br/><br/>“He.” Jack says flatly. The meadow where they are had seemed deserted to him when they started. “So…the last time you, uh, shrank, it was because Pitch was destroying belief…is <em>this</em> because of Pitch? Because if he’s messing with my first chance to get laid in centuries, I’m going to punt him all the way to Dreamland, let him try facing Sandy without his nightmares this time.”<br/><br/>“If it was Pitch, that might not be the most effective revenge, depending,” Bunny says. “But it’s not Pitch.”<br/><br/>Jack looks around. The only other entity he knows to be sentient in view is the moon. “Manny? What the hell? Why—why’s he watching?”<br/><br/>“He knows about everything the moonlight touches,” Bunny grumbles. “I should have thought of it, but with you egging me on…well. So, you might have noticed that communication between us and the moon is pretty poor.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Jack says as he distractedly looks for his pants. Mooning the moon wasn’t really how he wanted this evening to go.<br/><br/>“As it happens, sex is one of the things that doesn’t translate very well.”<br/><br/>“Uh, good?” Jack drapes his pants over his lap. “I don’t really want outside observers for that, even if Manny doesn’t have a whole lot of people he might gossip with. What’s that got to do with what happened?”<br/><br/>Bunny grimaces. “Well, mortifying as it may sound, I’m guessing that he thinks that I was hurting you, and that he made me younger as punishment.”<br/><br/>Jack narrows his eyes. “He thinks that you were doing sexual things to me against my will and his solution was to make you younger. That…um…there’s a lot of problems with that, right? Would it have affected your Guardian status? I mean…what?”<br/><br/>“Disturbingly enough, probably not. Again, bad translations are the rule. And yeah, there’s a lot of problems! I would feel better, honestly, if Manny had called everyone else to kick my ass, but, well, that’s not what’s happening. I think…uh…I think the idea is that you can overpower me, now.”<br/><br/>“<em>Can</em> I?” Jack asks.<br/><br/>Bunny laughs a little. “Maybe. Moon magic is weirder than Manny himself.”<br/><br/>“Would you want me to?”<br/><br/>“Practically speaking, yeah. Can’t go back to normal till you have your revenge.”<br/><br/>“That’s not what I meant!” Jack folds his arms. “Anyway, how old are you, now?”<br/><br/>Bunny shakes his head. “Do you want that to the nearest thousand, hundred, or decade? Anyway, I’m not too thrilled—just at this moment! Just at this moment! Not in general, Jack, it’s just that you outright told me earlier you don’t really know what you’re doing.”<br/><br/>“Well—I—it’s an opportunity for me to see how my Guardian of Fun powers work?”<br/><br/>Bunny laughs a little more. “I know you’re hoping I’ll say yes. Well. Why not? But if you freeze my asshole I <em>will</em> do something that would have deserved that revenge in the first place.”<br/><br/>“Deal,” says Jack, and takes a flying leap towards him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags from Tumblr:</p><p>#the completion goal bites me in the ass once again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>